Spanish
Spanish is a Romance language with over 400 million native speakers.http://www2.ignatius.edu/faculty/turner/languages.htm The Spanish for English course was one of the initial courses released in Duolingo, along with French and German. The Spanish for English course contains 159 skills, and there are Duolingo Stories for it. Keyboard layouts and input methods *United States-International layout *United Kingdom Extended layout *Mac OS X default layout *Spain/International layout *Hispanic American layout Grammar tips See Spanish/Grammar tips External resources General/multiple resources * How to Learn Spanish - A blog and web reference for learning Spanish online for free. * News in Slow Spanish - News, grammar, cultural notes (not free). * 123 Teach Me - Free Spanish lessons online, includes a sentence maker (to see a word in context) and a conjugator. * SpanishDict.com - Videos, flashcards, discussion forums, and an extensive grammar section. Dictionaries * RAE - Spanish-Spanish dictionary online. * DRAE - RAE Spanish dictionary app for Android. * SpanishDict - Spanish dictionary with example sentences and conjugations. Courses * Spanish courses on Memrise * Butterfly Spanish by Ana Learn Spanish for free with Spanish lessons that cover grammar, pronunciation, vocabulary, tips & tricks, comprehension, and cultural aspects. * Spanish Course on Yabla.com Learn Spanish by watching videos in an online video player designed for language learners. * Fluencia - Learn Spanish online. First lessons are free, next ones are paid. * Language Now - Professor Jason. Free video lessons of Spanish and Portuguese. * LightSpeedSpanish - Por and Para Spanish Lesson (Audio-Video). Professor Fred Jehle's Second-Year Spanish Composition Online. * Spanish Hour - 50-day course * MOOC prepare for Spanish AP - Advanced free language course by St. Margaret’s Episcopal School hosted on edX. There rating 3.5 from 5. * Notes in Spanish - podcasts about every day conversations. * Lingoci Spanish tutoring 1-on-1 Spanish tutoring online (via Skype). Cost is $17 to $21 per hour depending on number of lesson credits bought. Grammar references * Study Spanish - Spanish grammar and resources. Tools * Cervantes - test de clasificación - See if you are Spanish Certified with this test. * Examtime - learn Spanish using Flashcards, Mind Maps and other online tools * ReadLang.com Click to translate words and sentences while you read web pages and documents, automatically creates flashcards. * Flowlingo - Learn Spanish for free by watching TV, movie clips, musics videos and reading books and news. * Free Spanish Flashcards * Spanish Verb Conjugation Trainer - improve your knowledge of the most frequent forms of the most important Spanish verbs. Grouped by tense and mood. Limited to 50+ most commonly used verbs. * schoLINGUA - Conjugation trainer - Practice over 12,000 Spanish verbs. Content in Spanish * iOS and Android. - Live radio, playlists, in Spanish. * La Agenda - a newsletter in Spanish from Quartz * Latinísima - a spanish latin music playlist on Spotify. Music from many places in Latin America as well as from Spain. Spotify is a music streaming app and website. * Cuentos para dormir - Bedtime stories. * Destinos - A movie designed to learn Spanish. Broken into 52 half-hour videos. * Fábulas para Niños - Free short fables in Spanish. * EDYD - Free audiobooks in Spanish. * Leyendas cortas para Niños - Free short legends for childrens in Spanish. * Extr@ en Español - "The Sam Stories" a 13 show series designed for the intermediate level Spanish speaker. * Learn Argentinian Spanish - Podcast spoken in the Argentine style of Spanish. * Mitele - Has original shows from Spain. * Peliculas Yonkis - Films streaming dubbed into Spanish. * Practical Spanish - Some simple to advanced stories for reading and listening with English translation. * RTVE - Spain's national radio, television, and news website. Streaming radio and podcasts (Radio 5 is all news and talk, kind of like NPR in the United States. Radio 3 has music and cultural programs, including live concerts and interviews). Many of the television shows don't stream to other countries, but some do. * Series Yonkis - TV shows streaming dubbed into Spanish. * Sublearning - Movie subtitle flash card quiz in Spanish and many other languages * Telemundo - American Spanish-language network, TV shows available for free. * VeinteMundos - free site, Spanish only (source languages English, German, French). MP3s available for all articles, sometimes includes video links with the article and has vocabulary games and some grammar lessons linked. * Vme TV - American Spanish-language network associated with PBS, with free online content. * http://www.tuanimado.com - Has TV shows, such as The Simpsons, Family Guy, and Malcolm in the Middle, dubbed in Spanish. * Zambombazo - Spanish blog featuring a lot of music, cinema, humour and arts related content all directed to early learners. There is also links to download samples of Latin music and music related exercises, all for free. References de:Spanisch Category:Romance Languages Category:Languages